Freddie En Hollywood Arts
by NefilimBlueExorcisB
Summary: Alguien graba a Freddie cantando,y Tori lo invita a ir a Hollywood Arts,por que tiene talento,¿se enamoraran? ¿como lo tomaran los amigos de Freddie,en especial Sam? oh renunciara y regresara a Seattle,SeddieVs.TorixFreddie Mal summary mejor la historia
1. Invitacion a Hollywood Arts

_**Nueva historia y vaya empezare a hacer esto; Sabados capitulo nuevo de Aventuras nuevas Miercoles; capítulos nuevos de Fiesta en Los Angeles Viernes; Capitulos nuevos de pesadillas Jueves; Capitulos nuevos de este fic y próximamente el capitulo final de Nos Casamos**_

**Si es que puedo por que ando mal en la escuela,este fin de semana me pondré a trabajar en esos trabajos que debo.**

* * *

><p><strong>(FREDDIE POV.)<strong>

Un dia como cualquiera,estaba yo sentado en la salida de emergencias,viendo las estrellas,estba aburrido asi que prendo mi laptop y comienzo a escuchar música,una canción que tenia ahí en mi laptop..Bring me to life de TFK

_Open you`re mind,Don`t let it slip and take you a midnight ride that`s week end_

_Evryone around here comes in feelin` Fed up whit the way thet wounds are healin_

_Take me to a place where doors are open A lovely little place where no one`s broken_

_Welcome to the world,No one`s listenin Just wanna break out and escape this prision_

_Bring me to life breathe air into me_

_it`s taken me my whole life to realize all the things i`ve never seen_

No me di cuenta que alguien de la recepcion me estaba grabando cantando,solo oi una risa pero no le di mucha importancia por que pensé que era Sam,¿Cómo me di cuenta que era un loco fan de iCarly? pues eso fue al dia siguiente en la escuela.

Llegue como siempre ,fui con Sam y Carly que estaban donde siempre,en sus casilleros hablando de Graceadas

-Hola chicas-salude a las dos quienes al voltear a verme

-Hola Frednub-Como siempre Sam manipulaba mi nombre con raros apodos

-Hey Freddie-Al menos Carly si era buena amiga y no manipulaba mi nombre como Sam lo hacia

Unos chicos pasar enfrente de nosotros y empezaron a decirme cosas como "Eres bueno" o unos negativos como "te desafinaste en la ultima nota" No entendía ni J de lo que hablaban,y unos se burlaron de mi,pero esos eran los brabucones,osea que pasaba aquí?

_Me di cuenta de lo que ocurria cuando Gibby me mando un mensaje de texto_

_De: Gibby_

_Para: Freddie_

_Oye viejo ya viste el el video donde te grabaron cantando?_

_Enviado: el 11 de enero del 2012_

Mis ojos se quedaron como platos y con Sam y Carly rápidamente entramos a Splash Face,el video ya era visto por mas de 300,000 personas,muchos comentarios eran positivos como "tienes potencial","debes practicarmas en algunas partes te desafinastes","debes ser cantante no un productor técnico de un show" muchos comentarios positivos,pero me sentía averonzado eso es algo que hago en privado,¿Quién pudo subir esto? mire a Sam con rabia.

-No pienses que fui yo Nub-dijo rápidamente al ver que la veía con unos ojos de asesino

-Tu siempre me molestas Sam,y dices que no fuiste tu-respondi a un muy enojado

-Bueno si lo hize que? supongamos que si lo hize,lo cual no,mira el lado bueno,nunca has sido tan popular en internet,solo mira los comentarios eres bueno cantando-En eso tiene razón pero aun creo que fue ella y que lo hacia por molestarme,pero es verdad.

-De acuerdo si soy bueno y que? lo mio es lo técnico-dije cerrando la laptop y metiéndola en mi mochila de nuevo

-Si es cierto,eres mejor en lo técnico-termino de decir Carly y nos dirijimos a nuestras clases.

Terminando la escuela me fui ami departamento cansado de gimnasia,al llegar saqu mi laptop y recibe docenas de mails hablando de lo mismo,me estaba artando de eso,si Sam no fue encontrare a ese/esa chico/a y me va a oir.

Despues de estar un rato en internet recibi una llamada,para video chat de una vieja amiga; Tori Vega,de vez en cunado hablábamos por video chaa ella le conte de todo sobre lo que paso después de conocernos; mi relación con Sam de solo 4 semanas **(N.A o cuantas fueron? no se xD)** la vez que Nora nos volvió a secuestrar,cuando la primera dama de los estados unidos vino a iCarly,todo eso se lo conte,de vez en cuando hablábamos pero ya se por que quería halar,asi que asepte la video llamada.

-Hola Freddie-me saludo amistosa y linda como siempre ¿Linda? bueno si es linda y que?

-Hola Tori-respondi a su saludo,

-Oye vi ese video de ti cantando-rodee los ojos cuando dijo eso.

-Tu tambien?-dije encojiendo los hombros-Eso ya me tiene fastidiado,todo el dia me decían lo mismo.

-Jeje,perdón por estropearte mas el dia-dijo riendo-Bueno te hable por que sabes que?-

-Que?-

-Creo que tienes potencial para estar aquí en Hollywood Arts-Cuando dijo eso arquee las cejas se asombro-Si sabes,eres buen cantante,¿No has pensado en convertirte en uno?-

-No,lo mio es lo técnico,no planeo ser un cantante o actor,además no creo que me dejen asi como asi entrar a Hollywood arts-Respondi a un asombrado con lo que Tori me dijo

-No,arias la audición y si la directora Helen,te acepta entras y ya-parecia que quería convencerme de ir

-Bueno si,pero entonces dejaría a mis amigos,A Carly,Sam,Spencer,Gibby,Brad,Shane el AV club,iCarly…-y Tori me interrumpió

-Bueno es cierto eso,pero piénsalo por favor,me gustaría que tu estuvieras aquí,eres muy bueno y debes aprovechar tu talento-termino de decir

-Lo pensare,gracias de todos modos Tori-me despedi y luego acabe el video chat

Nunca crei que esto sucedería,Tori dijo que tenia un chance con mi talento para ir a Hollywood arts,pero yo nunca crei que esto pasaría; prefiero lo técnico,mi computadora,mi cámara,los efectos que hago en el Show,pro cuando canto me siento diferente,debo pensarlo y hablarlo con los primero necesito dormir,tengo mucho sueño.

Tuve un sueño nada normal,soñé que estaba en Hollywood arts,pero solo estábamos yo y Tori,solo en los pasillos,hablando.Y comenzamos a cantar un duo,el cual duro como 3 minutos **(N.A no encontré uno bueno asi que imagínense su duo favorito).**

Me desperté de golpe y mire la hora,eran las 12:00 pm,me quede dormido como unas 3 horas,(N.A puedes tener un sueño que dure como 7 minutos pero en la vida real pasaron mas de alrededor de las 8 horas que duermes)asi que me recosté y segui durmiendo,mañana hablaría con las chicas y Spncer y Gibby,probablemente si me vaya a Hollywood arts.

**Continuara**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les gusto? No es gusto? háganme saber,dejen un Review por favor<strong>_


	2. Reacciones y Preguntas

_**2 capitulos en un dia SIII,lean por favor,me imagino que serán alrededor de 20 o 12 capitulos =) bueno lean por favor amigos y lectores se que este fic les gustara,asi que díganle a los demás y dejen Reviews si les gusto el capitulo =D**_

* * *

><p>Era sábado por la mañana,asi que me fui a el departamento de Carly para hablar de la invitación de Tori,cuando entre estaba Sam ahí,no era sopresa que estuviera en casa de Carly siempre.<p>

-Hey Freduchini-otra vez lo mismo

-Hola-salude serio-y Spencer y Carly?-pregunte sentándome en el sofá junto a ella

-No se creo que Spencer esta con su raro amigo Calceto y Carly se esta duchando-me respondió levantadose y caminando a la cocina.

-Bien le hablare a Gibby para que venga,tengo que hablar con todos ustedes de algo importante-Sam no le dio mucha importancia y comio Jamon como siempre

Cuando al fin llegaron todos,yo estaba sentado en la silla de la computadora,y comenze a hablar.

-Bueno chicos,recuerdan ayer ese video de mi cantando ¿no?-pregunte viendo a los chicos quienes asintieron y dijeron si y cosas asi-Bueno y recuardan a nuestra amiga Tori?-

-Si claro,con la que avergonzamos a Steven-decia Carly feliz y recordando ese dia

-Si bueno,ella vio el video-me interrumpe Sam para insultarme

-Bueno que dijo que eres un nerd sin talento?-

-No,me dijo que tengo potencial para ir a Hollywod Arts,que me podría conseguir una audición y si Helen me acepta me voy a L.A para estudiar alla-

Cuando dije eso,se imprecionaron y bueno fueron respuestas entre positivas y negativas no se pero,Sam no parecía contenta.

-Eso es genial,cuando es tu audición-pregunto Spencer

-Bueno hoy hablare con Tori y vera si Helen me da esa oportunidad,pero la verdad no estoy seguro-dije viéndolos a ver que decían

-De acuerdo,entonces dile a esa chica que se busque a otro por que yo digo que no vayas-Wow Sam se veía muuuy molesta.

-Sam,no-Interrumpio Carly-Es una oportunidad única para Freddie-Se voleto ahora hacia mi-Yo creo que es buena idea,que lo intentes-

-Si yo tambien-Decia Spencer encogiéndose de hombros pocas veces veo a Spencer serio

-Yo digo que vayas haya y demuestres tu talento Freddie-decia Gibby quitándose la camisa,ya paso mucho tiempo desde que ya no hacia eso.

-Bien gracias por su apoyo chicos,aun que bueno,veo que a Sam no le gusta mucho la idea,pero bueno hablare con Tori ahora-dije levantándome y caminando fuera del departamento,Sali y entre al mio,prendi mi laptop y Tori estaba conectada y le envie la invitación del Video chat.

-Hey Tori-salude y ella me regreso el saludo

-Jeje,hola Freddie-me saludo tiernamente Tori-¿Pensaste lo que te dije?-me dijo Feliz

-Si,lo pensé,hable con los chicos y decidi que ire a esa audición para ver si entro a Hollywood arts-respondi con una sonrisa

-Que bien que bien-decia emocionada-Si puedes lograrlo estudiarías aquí con migo y los demás-

-Si lo se,puede ser emocionante,los chicos lo tomaron bien…a excepción de Sam,no le gusto mucho la idea-decia quitando la sonrisa de mi rostro

-mmm,crees que siga enamorada de ti?-cuando me prgunto eso abri los ojos y respondi

-No,creo-

-Y tu? la sigues queriendo?-Que preguntas haces Tori,no te entiendo

-No lo se,no estoy seguro,es que ya paso mucho tiempo y tal vez si o no-que podía decir es un problema

-Es que creo que eres muy lindo-me sonroje mucho cuando dijo eso,no sabia que decir

-Si?..Bueno…yo…ya sabes….a-tartamudeaba mientras ella reia-…Cucharas?-Cucharas? fue lo que dije? ya me paresco a Drake y Josh.

-jaja,hay que bobo eres,luego hablamos Freddie-decia entre risas la dulce Tori

-Si,claro hasta luego Tori-

-Bye-

Me desconecte de el chat y me quede pensando aun en lo que estaba metiendo,no seria tan malo ahora que lo pienso,solo hay un problema…explicárselo a mi mama.

**(TORI POV.)**

Ya era luneas y hablaría con Helen para ver si puedo hacerle el favor a Freddie de entrar a Hollywood miedo era HEEELEEEN,pero no estaba sola,Beck,Andre y Cat venían con migo.

Despues de caminar y encontrarla los 3 dieron un paso hacia atrás.

-Hola Helen-salude nerviosa

-hola,como te llamas?-siempre olvidando los nombres de los demás

-Tori,soy Tori-respondi señalándome a mi

-Oh y que quieres?-pregunto poniéndose amargada como siempre

-Es que un amigo,tiene talento y quiero ver si le puede dar una audición para entra aquí a Hollywood Arts,puede dejarlo intentarlo?-dije con miedo haciedome para atrás

-Si claro no hay problema-que?,dijo que no hay problema?

-Encerio?-

-Si ya vete antes de que cambie de opinión,el viernes alas 5:00 de la tarde-termino de decir

Sali emocionada con los chicos.

-Bien eso significa que Freddie tiene la oportunidad de venir aquí a Hollywood Arts-Dije mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela

-Yayyy-como siempre la acttud de Cat

-A mi se me hace que te gusta-dijo Beck

-Que? no,pfff solo le hice el favor,tiene potencial,lo vieron en ese video cantando,si yo solo creo que es bueno-decia muy penosa y roja como tomate

-Si,te la pasas en video chat con el todos los días desde que se coocieron hace un año-dijo Andre,si gracias Andre esres tan predecible

-a Tori le gusta Freddie,a Tori le gusta Freddie-decia cantando Cat y le puse la mano en la boca para que se callara.

-Como sea vayamos a clases…Wiuuu-dije quitando la mano de la boca de Cat-Me lamiste la mano-

-Es que no podía respirar-

Despues de clases me diriji a mi casa,junto con Trinna que venia hablando de su "Gran talento" es mi hermana y la quiero,pero aveces QUIERO ACECINARLA,tome mi laptop y subi a mi cuarto rápidamente y me conecte.

-Que bien Freddie si esta-me dije a mi misma y le mande la invitación para el video chat

-Hola Tori,com estas?-me saludo amistosamente

-Te tengo buenas noticias,Helen decidió que podras hacer la audición este viernes-dije emocionada

-Encerio?-se acomodo mejor en la silla-Eso es genial-

-Si espero que te vaya bien-

-Todavía no es mi audición en Hollywood Arts Tori-

-Si lo se,bueno yo,Olvidalo,solo te digo; Te espero el viernes y espero que te quedes aquí en H.A **(N.A HA diminutivo de Hollywood Arts)-**dije nerviosa

-Si creo que empieza a gustarme esta idea de ir alla-dijo con una sonrisa

Despues de hablar y reir durante un rato,es mas me canto una pequeñita canción **(N.A la que ustedes elgian que quieran oir a Freddie cantar)** y si que es bueno,será uno de los mejores,si es que Helen lo acepta,eso espero.

**Continuara**

* * *

><p><strong>Que pasara después? no se dejen un review si quieren mas por que no tengo ni siquiera 1! para el siguiente espero al menos 5,y por favor digan sobre la historia,se que les va a gustar =)<strong>


	3. Sentimientos y Aceptado

_**Es tan dificil hacer que dejen aun que sea 1 REVIEW! por favor necesito reviews o si no,cancelare el Fic,no es justo que escriba sin que alguien deje Reviews no es justo,asepto Reviews anónimos,no importa siempre y cuando dejen Reviews por favor**_

* * *

><p><strong>FREDDIE<strong>

Le conte a mi mama,todo,y vaya que lo tomo bien…y por bien quiero decir que casi me estoy preparando para mi audición de mañana,Tal vez y entre a Hollywood Arts,seria algo bueno en mi vida,pero y si no me aceptan?,de acuerdo debo calmarme,por ahora mejor voy con las chicas Licuados de mi casa hasta llegar con ellas.

-Hola-Dije sentándome con ellas en nuestra típica mesa de siempre

-Que ocurre Freddie-me decía Carly y luego tomo de su licuado

-Holaa…-dijo Sam con muy pocos animos de verme o dirijirme la palabra,se veía molesta

-Bueno mañana vere si puedo entrar a H.A…-decia,pero Sam me interrumpió

-Si si,te vas de Seattle y que,por que no mejor te vas de una vez quiere Benson,solo lárgate y dejanos aquí solas,buscaremos otro productor técnico,y yo intentare olvidarte-Eso ultimo que dijo me dejo con la boca abierta "Yo tratare de olvidarte"

Rapidamente se tapo la boca y se fue corriendo,yo enseguida me levante y la segui.

-Sam-no me respondia solo segui caminando,mientras se oian truenos,estaba por llover pero no me importo-SAM-dije tomando su mano haciendo que se voltee.

-Que quieres perdedor-dijo,estaba enojada y se veía tristesa en sus ojos no como para llorar pero si de tristesa.

-Quiero saber que esta pasando Sam,no te entiendo NADA,dime ahora todo lo que sientes,por favor dimelo-reclame,empezó a llover.

-Bien esto es lo que siento; Creo que eres un maldito nerd del que estoy perdidamente enamorada,que no quiero que te vayas de Seattle,no quiero que convivas con Tori o con alguna otra chica,y que te amo demasiado,y me arrempiento de nunca decirte lo que siento-al terminar de decir eso se quedo parada en silencio en medio de la lluvia con migo

-¿Encerio? pudiste haberlo dicho desde hace mucho-

-Lo se,pero que puedo hacer mas que esto-me tomo de la camisa y me beso,yo le regrese el beso,pero yo lo acabe separándome de ella.

-Sam,no creo que estemos listos para volver aun-decia tomandola de los hombros

-Pero…-le puse un dedo en los labios para callarla

-Por ahora sigamos siendo amigos,todavía no estoy seguro de lo que siento….Sam,por favor perdóname-deci pero ella solo me respondió besándome otra vez.

Despues de esa escenita,la lluvia nos tenia literalmente,muy mojados,entramos de nuevo a Licuados locos,y esperamos a que la lluvia parara.

La lluvia paro y Sam se fue con Carly y yo a mi departamento a esperar el dia de mañ dormi pensando en lo que paso ese dia,no estoy seguro de lo que en realidad siento,es que mi problema es que creo que ahora me estoy enamorando de Tori.

Me desperté a las 4:00 de la madrugada,tome un ducha,mi maleta con un pocquito de ropa y mi laptop y mi billetera las llaves del auto de mi mama,deje una carta donde ecia que ya me fui.

Al salir baje por el acensor,y llegue al Loby,donde no había nadie,slo un Lubert dormido en su silla,entre al auto y comenze a conducir hacia L.A.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

Desperte alrededor de las 8:27,rápidamente me levante y me duche,cambie y fui a la escuela,estuvimos en clases con Sikowits,después de acabar con las clases,Sali y vi entra a alguien; a Freddie.

-Freddie!-grite y Sali corriendo a abrazarlo

-Ugh,Tori un gusto verte al fin en persona y no en video chat-me dijo regresándome el abrazo

No nos dimos cuentas hasta que Cat,nos hizo seas de que ya llevábamos mas de 20 segndos abrazados.

-O si am,un gusto Tori-me dijo sonrojado-Hola Cat-

-Holis Freddie-dijo Cat,lo abrazo tambien

-Freddie Benson-decia Beck acercándose a nosotros-Un gusto verte de nuevo-dijo dándole la mano

-Tambien me da gusto verte Beck-respondio dándole la mano tambien

-Hey viejo soy yo Andre,amigo salúdame tambien-decia Andre chocando los puños con el

-Hola Andre,un gusto verte de nuevo-

-Deseguro recuerdas a Robbie no?-dije presentándolo con el mientras Rex tocia-ah y Rex-

-Hola chicos un gusto verlos de nuevo-

-Y Jade-

-Hola-decia sin mucho gusto,como siempre la Jade que se importa ella

-Y que planeas hacer-pregunto Andre

-Bueno si llego a ser aceptado ire por mis cosas para venirme aquí a L.A,pero mi problema es que no tengo ningún lugar donde quedarme o dinero para un hotel-Con gusto lo dejaría vivir con migo,pero mi papa es muy…padre.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa-dijo Beck,que bien que el tenga un cuarto libre,pues vive en el patio de su casa en un remolqué.

-Encerio?-

-Si yo vivo en un remolque en el patio de mi casa,puedes quedarte en mi cuarto el tiempo que quieras-GRACIAS BECK!

-Bueno si es que llego a ser aceptado,¿Dónde esta el lugar a donde debo ir?-oregunto aun sin saber que onda aquí.

-Te llevo-dije tomando su mano y llevándolo con Helen.

Cuando llegamos no me di cuenta que seguíamos agarrados de la mano,hasta que el hizo un seña de que aun seguíamos tomados de la mano,lo cual me dejo roja como tomate

-Helen-dije a Helen quien estaba sentada esperando-El es el chico que te digo.

-Bueno no nos pongamos con cosas y oigamos que tienes-decia metiendo su celular a la bolsa y preparándose para oírlo

Se acerco nervioso y se puso enfrente de Helen.

-bien comenzare con esta canción de Egypt Central-se puso derecho y comenzó.

_I know you'll be there_

_To see the tables turning_

_Wake up tomorrow_

_And watch the bridges burning_

_(Pre-chorus)_

_I can see_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_I can feel_

_I can feel it in my mind_

_I don't care_

_I don't care if you realize_

_What you see_

_What you see in my eyes_

_(Chorus)_

_I'm over me being under you_

_I'm breaking free I'm_

_breaking through_

_I've overcome all_

_I'm underneath_

_I can finally stand_

_I can finally breathe_

_Remember when we_

_First had the thought of living_

_A perfect picture_

_But I did all the giving_

_Gave up my passions_

_To try to make you happy_

_The joke is over_

_And I'll do all the laughing_

Cuando acabo,esta nervioso por lo que Helen dijera,lo rechasaria? o lo aceptaría?

-Chico,hay cosas que algunos no deben hacer,hay gente que dice que tiene talento pero no tiene talento ni siquiera en una uña-eso significa algo malo ¿no?-pero afortunadamente tu tienes mas talento que lo pensaba-

-Eso quiere decir que…-decia titubeando y nervioso

-Si chico,estas aceptado en Hollywood Arts-

-SIII-dije de emoción y el tambien,solo corri a abrazarlo de emoción-Lo lograste estas dentro.

Seguiamos abrazados,pero no pareció importarle a el o a mi,hasta que nos separamos del abrazo.

-Entonces?-pregunte de emoción,solo de ver su rostro de alegría me daba a mi alegria

-Entonces,ire por mis cosas y me vendre aquí a H.A-

Espero que todo salga bien

_**Continuara**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien próximamente :D disfruten estos por ahora y dejen reviews por favor<strong>_


	4. Adios Y Un Beso

**Bueno por fin le continuo,es que me compraron una membrecía Gold de X-Box live y bueno me quede jugando toda la semana y también con las tareas,haci que continuare ya,por favor dejen Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie<strong>

Bueno,era el dia de irme,extrañare a todos a mis amigos y todo lo que vivi aquí en Seattle; Las locuras de Gibby,las extrañas esculturas de Spencer,las aventuras con Carly y Sam,no estoy seguro de lo que siento malditos sentimientos;Tori,Sam,Tori,Sam,Tori,Sam NO SE LO QUE SIENTO POR ALGUNA DE ELLAS,¿Amor o solo amistad? AGH quisiera aveces que Scorpion de mortal kombat fuera real y me hiciera un Fatality**(N.A no aguante las ganas de ponerlo jaja xD)**mejor me enfoco en una cosa; mi futura carrera en L.A,y claro viviré nuevas aventuras con; Tori,Jade,Andre,Beck,Cat,Robbie,Trinna y..¿Rex?.Baje al Loby donde estaban todos.

Me despedi de Carly,Gibby,Spencer y al final de Sam,quien sorprendentemente me abrazo y me comenzó a hablar a el oído.

-Benson,recuerda que te amo y se que tu aun me amas,y esperare tu respuesta-me dijo abrazanome y susurrándome al oído.

-Mh,adiós Sam,te extrañare-

-No es un adiós es un "Hasta luego"-me respondió y me beso rápidamente en la mejilla,no pude evitar sonreir pero esa sonrisa se borro de mi rostro debido a que me hico calzon chino.

-AU-

-Es tu regalo de despedida Nub-respondio sonriendo,como siempre la misma Sam.

Me subi a el auto de mi mama,ya que me lo dio para ir a L.A,cuando comenze a conducir me quede pensando en las palabras de Sam,"no es un adiós es un hasta luego"segui conduciendo hasta que estaba a solo 40 minutos para llegar a L.A

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

Aburrida,acostada en mi cama viendo Phineas y Ferb,nada interesante que hacer y bueno me estaba quedando dormida de lo aburrido que estaba el episodio hasta que recibi una llamada.

-Hola-

-Freddie? Que hay-

-Nada solo que ya llegue ire a casa de Beck,te llamo para avisarte y que vengas-

-Si claro,por cierto como lo tomo Sam?-

-Bueno eso te lo digo después,no quiero decírtelo por teléfono-

-De acuerdo te veo en casa de Beck-

Colge y me levante del sofá y me diriji a mi cuarto donde me cambie tome mi bolso y luego Sali caminando hacia la casa de Beck,cuando llegue Freddie ya había llegado y acomodado en el cuarto de Beck.

Cuando abrieron los padres de Beck les pregunte por el y me dijeron que se fue con Jade,luego por Freddie y me dijeron que estaba arriba en su cuarto.

-Hey-dije abriendo la puerta y entrando,lo veía ahí jugando X-box 360

-Hola-dijo poniéndole pause al juego

-Veo que te acomodaste ya te acomodaste aquí-

-Si,me gusta es comodo-

-Que juegas?-pregunte señalando a la televisión.

-Ah..Mortal kombat,pero no creo que te guste-me respondió tomando el control

-Por que lo dices?-

-Por esto-dijo quitándole el pause y se vio una escena asquerosa**(N.A para las chicas para nosotros los chicos es genial =D)**de un chico que le mete una granada en el estomago en el otro haciéndolo explotar,luego dijo FATALITY**(N.A amo el juego de mortal kombat =D)**

-Eso es asqueroso-dije-Quiero jugar-

-Encerio?-

-Si-dije tomando el otro control.

Estuvimos jugando por al menos unas 2 horas,creo que metraumo tanta sangre y tripas,cuando terminamos de jugar lo lleve a turistear por L. del parque donde accidentalmente tiramos el carrito de helados de un señor y nos correteo por casi 9 cuadras.

-Lo perdimos?-dije agitada de tanto correr.

-Creo que si-me respondió algo agitado también.

Pronto comenzamos a reir y seguimos caminando,después llegamos a una tienda de mú comenzó a buscar entre las canciones una banda que le gusta llamada AM.

-Lo tengo-dijo sacando el disco.

-Bien podemos irnos ya tengo hambre-dije sobándome el estomago del hambre.

-De acuerdo vámonos-respondio,pago y nos fuimos a mi casa

Cuando llegamos le presente a mi padre quien dijo como siempre "Soy policía" para intimidar a los chicos que se me hacercan :P pero con Freddie no funciono,le invite a comer unas pizzas que había en el refri y subimos a mi pidió permiso de poner el CD lo dije que si lo puso y la primera que se hoyo fue una llamada Running Away.

-Que bonita cancion-dije oyendola **(N.A no encontre la letra de la cancion =P)**

-Si,me trae recuerdos-dijo perdido en sus pensamientos

-De que?-pregunte curiosa

-Viejos recuerdos de hace unos 3 años-

-Pero de que-

-Prometi no hablar de eso…otra vez-respondio,al parecer se veía algo no se rojo,y como que otra vez?

-Dime-

-Bueno solo te dire que es la canción con quien me di mi primer beso,y es todo lo que dire-dijo,parece que enserio.

-Bueno cambiemos de tema,dime como reacciono Sam?-pregunte y la canción seguía tocando

-Dijo que me ama,y que no es adiós si no un hasta luego,por que dice que aun la amo-dijo rojoisisisisisisimo,y yo creo que celosa.

-Y si?-pregunte

-Y si que?-

-Aun la amas-dije seria

-No se,es que creo que me estoy enamorándome de alguien mass…-se quedo callado,y yo solo sentí otra vez esa sensación de celos.

-De quien?-pregunte

-De…de..-no podía decirlo y yo ya quería saber-no dire nada-

-DILO por favor-

-ESTA BIEN CREO QUE ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO DE TI-cuando dijo eso me quede con los ojos como platos

-Encerio?-

-Si-

No dijimos ni una palabra,hasta que por insitinto yo rompi el silencio con un beso de unos 2 segundos.

-Que fue eso-dijo rojo

-Es que creo que tu también me gustas-respondi viéndolo a los ojos,de nuevo nos besamos pero esta vez era un beso mas esa canción seguía tocándose,hasta que la necesidad de aire fue necesaria,no dijimos nada y Freddie salió de mi cuarto.

**Continuara.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me odian verdad Seddies? Runnig away la cancion de Sam y Freddie pero yo soy el autor =D chan chan chan<strong>

**Jaja yo soy seddie también pero Treddie también jaja xD pero de eso se trata este fic,un tiangulo amoroson esperen el siguiente capitulo por favor**


	5. Primer Dia En HA

**Oh si babe,otro capitulo de Freddie en Hollywood Arts,una cosa mas para los que leen Aventuras Nuevas,bueno pues básicamente POOF,se me fue mi imaginación para el fic,no eh tenido ideas,pero bueno hasta que se me ocurran,lean =).**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

Es lunes,asi que las clases empiezan y es el primer dia de Freddie,no hemos hablado desde que….pues nos besamos,no me ah hablado,ni mensajeado,hasta le dije a Beck si ah dicho algo de mi y dijo que no,haaaaay que pasa,no le gusto,o que…hablare con el ahora mismo,que suerte esta entrando.

Lo vi viendo la escuela y siendo saludado por algunos chicos,ya que quien no lo conozcan por iCarly,y vio su casillero,que estaba en blanco,lo abrió metia sus libros y llegue yo.

-Se supone que debes decorar tu casillero.-Dije mientras el estaba dentro de su casillero,lo cual lo asusto levantándose y golpeándose en le cabeza.

-Auch!-decia saliendo agarrándose la cabeza de dolor.-Tori,que…yo que no..am que-Decia titubeando de vergüenza.

-Dime,por que no me hablaste en estos 2 dias-dije

-Bueno es que yo-pero lo interrumpi besándolo por 5 segundos.

-Dime por favor que sientes-

Supiro y comenzó a hablar-Siendo cinsero,me gustas mucho,pero creo que aun me gusta Sam,pero ella no esta aquí-

-Y si me das una oportunidad?-

-Yo no lo se,es que creo que es muy apresurado-

-Por favor,solo una oportunidad-

-Bien,salgamos este miércoles,es 2x1 en el cine,podemos ver una película y veremos que pasa-

-Entonces…de aquí al miércoles somo..novio y novia,o solo amigos o que-

-Digamos que si,pero si funciona después del miércoles,entonces si sera oficial,por ahora…-decia sacando una hoja de su casillero-Me toca con un tal Sikowits-

-Genial con migo,vamo te llevo-dije y comenzamo a caminar a el salón.-Y debemos hablar de tu casillero.

Seguimos hablando hasta llegar a la clase de Sikowits.

-Y como lo decoro?-pregunto mientra abria la puerta.

-Como tu quieras pero debe ser original no se que te gustaría ponerle-decia entrando y luego el,pero no e pudo responder por que Sikowit intervino.

-Bueno ya era hora,ahora sientence y tu el castaño,ven aca-dijo refiendose a Freddie quien hizo caso y se puso enfrente.-Tu nombre por favor-

-Freddie Benson-

-Bien tu edad-

-Ah…18-

-Que es mejor el jamon o el atun?-

-Creo que el jamon-

-De que color son mis calzones-

-Yo que voy a saber-

-Si,como sea Freddie,tu empezaras con Andre y Cat haciendo una escena de 3 perros peleándose-decia mientras Freddie lo miraba con las cejas arqueadas.

-Acostumbrate-dijo Andre subiendo con el sonriendo.

Entonces comenzaron a hacer la escena de perros peleandoce,fue divertido je.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie<strong>

El profesor estaba loco,pero creo que es por eso que les cae bien a los chicos,es raramente genial,bueno terminando clases Sali con los chicos para la siguiente clase; Combate escénico.

-Y que es eso?-pregunte entrando a la sala.

-Es pues,donde nos enseñan a hacer combates para películas con efectos y eso-respondio Tori sentandoce al lado,mio vaya no se que hacer,me eh enamorado de ella.

-Genial-

Despues de esa clase seguimos a otra y otra y otra hasta la hora del almuerzo,donde un tipo llamado Festus vendia la comida en un remolque,solo pedi una pizza y me sente con los chicos.

-Y bien?-pregunto Cat mirándome con curiosidad.

-Bien que?-dije comiendo de mi pizza.

-Que tal Hollywood Arts-dijo Andre.

-Bueno no me quejo,es genial esta escuela,se lo debo a Tori-dije volteando a verla con una sonrisa y ella me la regreso.

-Vaya-dijo Andre con una sonrisa

-Que-dije volteando a verlo

-Nada,nada-dijo aun con esa sonrisa,todos la tenían,menos Jade que seguía igual de seria como siempre,cosa que no me soprende.

-Nadita,mejor comamos antes de que se acabe el almuerzo,mi pansita gruñe-decia Cat tan rara como siempre.

Terminamos de comer y nos dirijimos a la próxima clase y bla bla,hasta que Trinna llego.

-Hola chicos adivinen queeee-ddecia emocionadadicima con un papel en la mano.

-Quee-dijo Tori

-Una obra escolar,Romeo y Julieta,are el papel de Julieta,tengo el papel prácticamente en mi bolso-presumio y luego salió corriendo de emoción

-Tu hermana es...buena onda?-

-No mientas-decia hasta que..-Que tal si intentas hacer el papel de Romeo?-

-No,no,no,No are el papel de Romeo,no quiero entrar a una obra-

-Por que no puedes-decia Sikowits viniendo por atrás.

-Por que?-

-Antes debes hacer el monologo del pájaro-

-El monologo del pájaro?-

-Si,cada estudiante debe hacer el monologo del pájaro,si quieres participar en alguna obra,debes decirlo mañana en mi clase-

Comenze a leerlo y era un dialogo de mujer

-Am esto es algo que una mujer debe decir-

-Un actor hace cualquier papel,sea cual sea-dijo y tomo de un..coco?-hay adoro los cocos-Y se fue.

Me quede viendo a Tori quien reia de mi.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada,vámonos a clases-

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara.<strong>

**Diablos este capitulo es muy corto =P al menos es algo no creen,jeje bueno dejen review y por favor díganle a los demás de este fic que no se arrepentirán de leer ;)**


	6. La Cita y SORPRESA

_**Bueno aquí un nuevo capitulo, lamentó la demora es que deberás estoy muy mal en la escuela y debo mejorar en calificaciones, pero ahora eh acabado y mañana no hay clases, y la semana esta será un descanso ósea no habrá tareas toda una semana en mi escuela =).**_

* * *

><p><strong>La Cita De Tori y Freddie.<strong>

**Freddie**

Se oye la campana, es hora de salir de clases, este día fue una fatalidad.

En Primer lugar: El monologo del pájaro; Tuve que hacer como una mujer, y además no les gusto la manera en la que lo dije, pedí ayuda pero no me dijeron nada. Ahora debo repetirlo mañana.

Pero hoy tengo una cita con Tori ,es hora de saber que siento en realidad. Si es amor o solo amistad y bueno, Sam ya no esta así que debo reconstruir mi vida aquí.

Claro que aun siento algo por ella, pero es que no se que es lo que siento, mi corazón no se decide. Pero mejor me enfoco en Tori por ahora, es mas ahí viene.

-Hola-Me saludo alegremente con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Tori-Dije cerrando mi casillero.

-Veo que ya adornaste tu casillero-Me dijo viendo como lo adorne; Lo adorne con unos dibujos garabateados ya que no se me había ocurrido nada más. Tengo un secreto…Soy buen dibujador también XD.

-Si, planeaba adornarlo con tecnología pero no quiero hacerme la reputación de Nerd-Respondí levantándome, Es que como en Seattle mi casillero estaba en la parte de abajo.

-Bueno eso lo entiendo, eres buen dibujador, en que otras cosas eres bueno también-Pregunto riéndose al ver los dibujitos sin sentido en mi casillero.

-Se arquería, nadó sincronizado, tenis, cocina etc. Mi madre siempre me hacia meterme en clases de diferentes cosas-Respondí sonriéndole a la dulce Tori.

-De acuerdo, te espero en mi casa a las 5:00 chico talentoso-Dijo tratando de hacerme burla pero no dio gracia.

-No eres muy graciosa-Dije, al parecer se molesto.

-Si y tu eres un haz de los chistes-Respondió molesta pero luego sonrió-Solo pasa por mí a las 5 Freddie-Dijo pero ahora feliz.

Antes de irse me dio un beso en la mejilla, esa sanación que sentía con Sam volvió, pero ahora con Tori, ella seria mi verdadero amor? No se no se mejor llego a casa, bueno mejor dicho a casa de Beck.

Los padres de Beck fueron muy amables y me dieron una llave de la casa, pará entra sin tocar, pero me siento algo raro, estoy viviendo con otras personas que no son mis padres, pero me tratan como un familiar.

-Buenas tardes-Dije saludando a los padres de Beck mientras entraba.

-Hola Freddie-Dijo el padre de Beck.

Después entre al cuarto donde me estaba quedando hice mi tarea, me duche y luego me arregle eran alrededor de las 4:46 cuando sabia como llegar así que compre una rosa blanca para ella.

Al llegar toque la puerta de la casa de Tori y abrió su padre.

-Hola señor Vega-Salude y el vio la rosa.

-Hola Freddie, bueno creo que te debo recordar que "Soy policía" así que te aconsejo que traigas a Tori antes de las 10:00 PM o de lo contrario espero que tengas abogado ¿Te quedo claro?-Dijo y yo solo asentí lentamente.-Es broma Freddie, creo que eres buen muchacho pero por favor cuida de Tori y tráela antes de las 10 por favor-Termino de decir.

-Si no se preocupe señor Vega-Respondí

-Eres virgen?-Pregunto de la nada

-Ehhh Si-Dije arqueando las cejas.

-Alguna ves te la has…-

-PAPA-Dijo Tori quien estaba atrás escuchando todo.

-Lo siento hija jeje, bueno diviértanse….¡PERO NO MUCHO!-Eso ultimo lo grito a los 4 vientos.

Tori rodeo los ojos y nos fuimos en mi auto, conduje hasta el cine.

-Cual película deseas ver?-Pregunte mientras ella veía la cartelera. Se veía muy linda Tori cuando esta pensativa.

-Me suena interesante la de Ghost Rider 2-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me parece bien-Respondí viéndola a los ojos.

Después entramos a la sala de cine donde compre las palomitas, las sodas, y los boletos. Entramos a la sala de cine donde comenzamos a verla.

-AAAHh-Gritaba un chico disparándole a el vengador en la cabeza, pero no le hace nada y se le queda viendo y le escupe fuego en la cara.

-Que película-decía Tori viendo al sujeto quemado.

Después de la película, fuimos a el parque donde estábamos caminando, empezaba a hacerse de noche, eran alrededor de las 7:34 PM.

Veníamos hablando de la vez que nos conocimos, eso fue genial, la fiesta, como humillaron a Steven, la manera en la que cantamos todos juntos.

-Nunca entendí…que hacia un panda en la fiesta?-Pregunto extrañada, el panda era divertido cuando no te daba de raquetazos en el trasero.

-No tengo idea-

Después de caminar por un rato y platicar eran las 8:56, Decidí mejor llevar de una vez a Tori a su casa, llegaríamos alrededor de las 9:45 antes de que den las 10:00 y su padre intente arrestarme.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, la acompañe hasta su puerta.

-Bien esto no hace oficialmente…¿novios?-Pregunto apenada esperando mi respuesta.

-Si, diría que si, me divertí mucho con tígo hoy-Para terminar nos besamos por 8 segundos.

Ella entro a su casa y yo sonreía mientras regresaba a casa de Beck.

Al llegar me recosté a dormir, listo para empezar repetir el monologo del pájaro de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori.<strong>

Estaba feliz, a diferencia de todos esos chicos bobos creo que Freddie es diferente, tal vez el sea el indicado.

Empezamos las clases y Freddie hizo el monologo del pájaro, al igual que yo se estreso por que creyeron que lo hizo mal y le valió la opinión de los demás, se sintió orgulloso de su trabajo.

Por fin y lo hizo en solo 2 intentos, yo en 3 =P.

Luego de que termináramos con Sikowits estaba sacando unas cosas de mi casillero cuando sentí que alguien me abrazo por detrás.

-Hola Tori-Era Freddie.

-Hola Freddie-Respondí, voltee y lo comencé a besar .

-Oigan no se atraganten- Decia André mientras pasaba caminando para la siguiente clase.

No le dimos importancia, pero pronto algo llamo nuestra atención.

-FREDDIE?-Dijo una voz conocida, reconocería esa voz, era de una chica.

Freddie volteo al oir que lo llamaban yo voltee también y al ver quien era quedamos impactados y al mismo tiempo dijimos.

-¿SAM?-

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh yeah man, que les pareció? Les gusto? Espero que si =P una cosa mas es que si tienen Xbox Live Gold y tienen Mortal Kombat 9, Halo3, Left 4 Dead2, Kinect Adventures o Doritos Crash Curse. Búsquenme me llamo; Crummy Centaur7 y veremos si me pueden derrotar en alguno de esos juegos cosa que dudo ;)<strong>_


	7. Explicación a Sam

**Hace alrededor de unos meses subí un capítulo nuevo de El Juicio, ahora sigo con este otro que había dejado olvidado también, espero estén felices porque lo continué, hay algunos que me mandaron mensajes rogando la continuación. Pero bueno volví y ahora con gusto seguiré con este y mis otros Fanfic, lamento hacerlos esperar, supongo que ahora diría algo como ¡Disfruten! Huh, me actitud cambió mucho en estos años xD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie P.O.V<strong>

¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿SAM? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Cómo? ¿Tiene talento? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estoy Soñando? Que alguien me pellizque por favor, estoy impresionado ¿Cómo es que ella llego aquí? ¿Cómo es que ella está aquí? ¿Por qué motivo esta aquí? Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que olvide que Sam estaba aquí viéndonos a mí y a Tori juntos como pareja.

-¿Qué no van a responderme? ¿Qué diablos están haciendo?- Dijo ella muy molesta, parecía querer matarnos a los 2 en ese mismo momento.

-Pues… Ehm...- No encontraba como responderle a Sam.

-Solo estábamos…- Tori decía intentando no hacer que se molestará también.

DIOS SANTO, ESTAMOS MUERTOS.

-Ensayando para Romeo Y Julieta….- Dije de la nada, Tori se me viendo algo decepcionada, al parecer no le hacía feliz que negara que ella era mi novia, pero no le quedo de otra y me siguió el juego, estoy seguro que cuando estemos a solas la que me terminará matando es Tori.

-Sí es que él es Romeo y yo soy Julieta y teníamos que…ensayar un poco...- Decía entre pausas Tori nerviosa por la reacción de Sam.

De algo estoy seguro, Sam odia las obras, así que no creo que sepa mucho de Romeo y Julieta, así que seguro que se lo creerá, o al menos eso espero yo, aun no quiero morir.

-¿Y esperan que les crea eso?- Dijo muy sería.

Oh no, no se la creyó, estamos en problemas, no quiero morir no aun, pero para nuestra gran suerte André estaba encargado de esta obra, y sin que lo esperáramos llego a nuestro rescate.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ya ensayaron las líneas que les deje? ¿No? Entonces déjense de tonterías y vayamos a, Ah hola Sam- Dijo volteando a ver a Sam, por fuera me veía normal, pero por dentro estaba agradeciendo a Dios que André llegará a salvarnos.

-¿Eh? ¿Si es real esa tal obra?- Cuestiono algo asombrada.

-Pero claro que si, Freddie recientemente hizo la audición y le quedo perfecto el papel de Romeo, y resulto que Tori ya era Julieta y los mande a…ensañar unas escenas- Le respondió algo nervioso, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer a Sam sospechar.

-De acuerdo, soy nueva y no tengo muy bien entendido como va todo aquí y que pasa, iré a buscar mi casillero…Y después hablaré contigo a solas Frednub- Dicho esto, se fue caminando hacia dónde debería ser su casillero, algo retirado de nosotros.

Suspire aliviado y luego voltee inmediatamente hacia André.

-Gracias te debemos una MUY grande amigo- Dije casi sudando del susto.

-No hay porque, están de suerte todavía no habían sido elegidos quienes harían los personajes, pero como el encargado soy yo les daré el papel automáticamente para salvar sus traseros, eso sí, espero que me paguen esto con un buen burrito- Al decir eso se fue feliz hacia su siguiente clase.

Voltee con alivio a Tori sonriendo, pero su cara era de molesta, okay yo ya sé por, y está en su derecho de estarlo, pero preferí hacerme el idiota.

-Ehmm… ¿Pasa algo?- Dije sonriendo tan… estúpido.

-No, no pasa nada, sino más bien paso. Negaste nuestra relación como si nada- Dijo molesta, ok tiene derecho de estarlo como dije anteriormente.

-Perdón, perdón, me gano el miedo, tu no entiendes como es Sam cuando está realmente molesta, es capaz de matarnos con un calcetín con mantequilla- Intenté arreglar el problema pero parece que lo empore, solo hice qué pensará que me da miedo admitir mi relación con ella a Sam- Perdón, dijo que hablaría más tarde conmigo…le diré todo cuando hable con ella más tarde, lo prometo-

-Eso espero, confío en que lo harás- Dejo esa cara de molesta por una algo deprimida.

-Lo haré enserio-

Al terminar le sonreí y la intente besar pero ella lo evito.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunte viendo como puso una mano sobre mis labios evitando que la besara.

-De castigo no te besaré el resto del día- Dijo esto con una sonrisa y se fue a clases.

-E-espera Tori- Suspire- De acuerdo pues-

Al decir esto me fui caminando ah clases con ella, ok me gustaba su actitud lo admito.

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es todo, tengo flojera de seguir y quiero ver Juanetes de Pies, digo One Piece.<strong>  
><strong>Los veo después :V<strong>


End file.
